


God's Diary

by ViviTargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/pseuds/ViviTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...God was a fan?<br/>A shipper?</p>
<p>God is depressed and hiding. One day he starts watching the Winchesters and he becomes a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Diary

Dear Diary,

surprise! It's me. You know. God. Yeah. Gosh, this is so stupid. I kind of created you. Okay, yes, my creation created you. But isn't that the same?  
Anyway, humans write diaries if they have too many thoughts. Very smart of them. I created something smart. Or, eh, something that is sometimes smart.

I have enough thoughts for the whole universe, given I created it. That's probably the reason why I have too many thoughts. I created this. And it's bullshit.

Okay, you might say this is a bit too harsh, but seriously, just look at this mess. I created something beautiful and then the angels and humans thought they need to fight and destroy it. Bullshit.  
Like, really Michael? Throwing out your brother just because he does not share my opinion? Little bit of overreacting. And afterwards? What the hell are you doing with heaven? I created a bully, great.

And Lucifer? Did you really have to create demons to get back at your brother? I mean, really? And why did you have to make your demons torture my humans? What. A. Douchebag. Argh, stupid angels everywhere.

And what about humans? They annoy me, too. 'Why isn't God stopping them, why isn't he helping us?" BECAUSE I CAN'T. My power lies in creating things, not influencing every little part of them. Does anyone understand how hard it was living with a herd of buttheads who thought I could do anything and would want to control everything? IT WAS, LITERALLY, HELL.

Imagine the family dinners with Michael and Lucifer fighting over the right meaning of my words. Buttheads.  
Ok, I am rambling. This isn't helping, this just annoys me.

Signed,  
God, who else

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

I went to a therapist today. I am God, I created all of this. It still seems that I have a depressive phase.  
Can't understand why, my life and my family are wonderful. It's not like I hate all of them and wish I could just go somewhere, where not everything was created by... GUESS WHO! YES IT'S ME.

Urgh, yes. Me, God, creator of everything went to a therapist. First I was sitting there, thinking 'I am God, what the hell could a human tell me about myself? That was a stupid idea, God.' But then she asked me to tell her something about my life and I did, leaving out some facts of course, and she listened and asked and it was only like ten minutes until I was crying like a baby, telling her about 'Luke and Mike' and their fight, and the pressure on me and me leaving my family and so on and so on.

So, on a list that proves that humans can be smart sometimes, therapy is a big point on it.

Anyway, my therapist says I should visit her once a week. She also thinks it is a good idea to write down my thoughts on a regular basis, just for me. So here I am again.

I think that's enough and I still think it's stupid.

Signed,  
God, creator of everything and everyone, that's why I am also the creator of therapy, ha!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

still going to therapy, still no better. Does 'Once every two months' count for a regular basis on diary writing?

My therapist says I should think about finding something I want to do with my life. My answer 'Just lie down and never stand up again' wasn't that... successful. It seems she thinks I am suicidal. Ha. As if I could die. I am God!

Signed,  
God, forever bound to this bullshit.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

THE WINCHESTERS!!!!!!!

 

Signed,  
God.  
I will explain next time, I swear.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

I know, it's been a while since the last time, but I was busy.  
Remember when my therapist said I need something to do with my life? Well, I tried, I got bored, I decided to tune into angel radio, something I've avoided for the last hundred years, probably because they are all dickheads.

Anyway, the Angels are extremely focused on the Winchesters. John and Dean are hunters, Sam was one and went to Stanford.

I was wondering why they were so interested in them and started to zoom in on them, too, and then it happened. Sam’s girlfriend died, killed by a demon, not only just one random demon, no. Azazel, one of Lucifer’s closest helpers. And, apparently, their mother was already killed by that demon.

It's like a soap, but settled in my bullshit world. I swear, I wish I REALLY were the being behind the story of their lives. THAT would be an interesting story!

Signed,  
God.  
Can't write more, Dean and Sam are helping Dean’s Ex-Girlfriend, it's way too interesting right now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

went to my therapist today. She asked me how I am doing and since I was busy watching the Winchesters the complete last week, I told her about them.

She thought it was my idea and was saying how proud she is and that I should write it down, as a book you know?

This got me thinking: I created the world, I created humans so I kind of DO have the copyrights for the story of their lives, don’t I?

Even an eternal powerful being like me needs money for booze and everything, right? It's not like they will ever know...

Signed,  
God, who wonders what stupid idea the Winchesters have now.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

again some time passed, but I was very busy. Had to write down the story of the Winchesters. Had to watch their life.

Dean and Sam were searching for John for months (by the way, what kind of bullshit-father wouldn't even call back if his son died? PRICK) and now he is back and talking about the Colt that can kill yellow-eyes. I zoomed in to some part of the childhood of Dean and Sam and John is such a fucking disappointment as a father, poor guys.

Guess I will not have a friendly relationship with him, not even for dead man's blood.

Signed,  
God, who wonders if he is as shitty a father as John Winchester.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

so much happened since I wrote to you last. First of all, I finished the first 3 Books of the "Supernatural"-Series (That title ain't a bummer, hm?) and there really is someone who wants to publish it, even though I do not understand why, I mean it's crappy writing and the story is just... blergh.

Other important things: THE WINCHESTERS! You should have been here! Dean almost died! I was really scared (What would I do without them? I need them for more books! Also, I would be very bored...), John sacrificed himself and before doing that he told Dean to kill his brother if needed. If that isn't a lovely father, Jeez.

I mean, if I were about to sacrifice myself I would probably tell my son that I love them or I don't know, give him the feeling I value him, but sure, John, do it your way.  
On the other hand, I am not really father of the year, so maybe I shouldn't be the one to judge.

What just no one really seems to understand, is that I AM NOT A MALE. Sure, I've chosen a male vessel for my hiding but actually I am an eternal being without any sexual preference or gender. Why the hell do humans even part themselves in two genders? Someone really needs to explain this to me some time. Maybe I'll ask my therapist.

Signed,  
God, who is neither male nor female, you DICKHEADS.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Diary,

the publishing process is still going on, I am still writing and watching the Winchesters and my life just kind of goes on by itself.

The Winchesters encountered a lot lately. Demons, Croatoan and it appears there are other children like Sam and suddenly I feel a little bit uncomfortable because I do not know what the hell this is. What are they planning? What is the deal for Andy, Ava and Sam? Why do I feel that this isn't going to be nice for me?

My therapist says I have control issues and that I want to control everything. Isn't that funny? Everyone thinks I already DO control everything, but I DON'T and that leads to my anxiety. Fucking shit-life, I tell ya.

Signed,  
God. Can't write more, the Winchesters are about to do something stupid, I can feel it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

shitty Winchesters doing shitty things because they have shitty lives, urgh.  
Remember the demon thingy? It appears Azazel raised his own little general for his demon army. They've put them through a test and they started killing each other (Holy shit, you should have seen that!) and then SAM DIED.

I literally went like "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU CANNOT DIE, SERIOUSLY, WHAT?" but Dean made a deal with a BLOODY DEMON, now Sam is alive, Dean has a year to live, I am writing furiously, because this is pure gold, my publisher will love it.

Also, I am weeping. It's going to be boring without those dudes...

I tuned in to Angel Radio to find out if they have some idea about all of this, but they do not have the tiniest clue. But, it seems like Michael is still the shithead he was when I left. Good to see that some things never change. Hach. (I am joking, obviously. Sometimes I wish my creations would not be that... flawed. Then I remember: They just am because I made them like that. I feel shitty now.)

Signed,  
God, who is a very shitty person and needs to compensate this with some whisky.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

Books go good, therapy is wonderful, and I am so much better. Life is great.

Okay, who am I kidding? My books could sell better, WAY better but at least it seems I've got... Fans? A lot of them are "Shippers" and they tried to explain it to me, but it made my head hurt so I just told them that I am fine with them interpreting my work as they want, it's a free country, right?

Somehow this upset some of them? Hrrm.

Anyway, therapy is alright. My therapist is kinda okay with me, because I seem to manage my life a lot better now, but she is always trying to talk about the family things and... Well. I really don't want to.

 

Signed,  
God, who really really hates family.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

DEAN HAS A CHILD!  
You can't believe how surprised I was?! They worked this case and there was this woman Dean had a thing with some time ago and now she has a child that is just exactly like Dean. She told him he is not the father, but as I am God, I looked back and JESUS, was she lying. The kids of the neighborhood were kidnapped, but don't worry the kids are alright.

Should I even use the human phrase 'Jesus'? They think he was my son, but he never was. Probably better, I mean the angels are kind of my sons and... look at them. Blergh. Can I tell you the truth? Yeah, I know I can, I mean you are MY diary, nobody is going to read this wahahahaha.

Actually, Jesus was supposed to be Michael's Vessel for his fight against Lucifer that's why I send Gabriel to Jesus' Mom so that he tells her about his destiny and everything. What a stupid idea. Never ever give Gabriel an important task. He was like "YO, MARY. BAM YOU’RE PREGNANT. GOD HAS CHOSEN YOU" and Mary was like "But I am a virgin!" I was like "No, you're not", but even though I am God, nobody EVER LISTENS TO ME. So, they made him my son and Gabriel, that douchebag, was like "LOL, why not." I hate Angels.

Signed,  
God. Why did I ever create that feathery asshole?!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

THAT FEATHERY ASSHOLE IS STILL ALIVE. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT?!  
A while ago Sam and Dean met a Trickster, and they managed to kill him, or at least we thought so. But he is alright and tortured them by killing Dean again and again. (Okay, it was kind of funny... Sometimes) I was like, why is that asshole still alive but then it struck me. GABRIEL. FEATHERY Idiot. I thought he died, everyone thought so, but it seems he hid himself as a Trickster, I should have known from the beginning. As if he would ever die.

...

Okay, MAYBE I am kind of glad that he is alive, I always liked him. He happens to be very funny. Sometimes.

...

Sometimes I miss my family. How they were before all this started. ...

But not enough to talk to my therapist about it, no.

Signed,  
God, kind of sentimental, today.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

What is it with the Winchesters and these other people? Bela? Gordon? Henricksen? I don't know, they seem to have a strong effect on a lot of them. And Ruby. Let's not talk about Ruby. I hate her. But she says that she can save Dean... Sometimes I wish I could just go forward and see how it all ends, but hey. Thanks to me not having that much power at all...

On a different point: I've talked with my therapist about me missing my family and she asked if there really is no chance for us coming back together.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA. HAHA. Ha.

After I stopped laughing she wanted me to talk about my family some more, but I refused. Not the best of all appointments...

Great, now Bela stole the Colt. Wonderful.

Signed,  
God. Hahahahahahahaha a chance with my family hahahahah.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dear Diary,

so much happened. Bela died, but not before giving the Colt to some demon? Dean and Sam tried to save Dean... but they couldn't. Dean died, ripped into pieces by hellhounds.

I have seriously no idea what to do now. Dean dead? Sam alone? And my book-deal ends with this book, too.  
That's bad, yeah, but I am more worried about me and what I am supposed to do without them.

Everything is bad.

Signed, God. Maybe I should check in with Joshua...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to write for some time, since I had some fun with my writer friends.  
> The first chapter is based on season 1 up to 3.


End file.
